The Second Generation
by The Only White Rose
Summary: The First Generation is over, now with children of their own and settled down into the life of normalcy. No longer do they have to worry about large organizations appearing until several generations down.. Or so they think. What if the infamous had their own Generation? This is OC based, and a tribute to the Akatsuki and the now gone Manga World (For now).
1. Prologue

I know its been a while since I uploaded or wrote anything, but in honor of Naruto officially ending for the Manga, I decided to try and go back to it. This might be a long story, and a bit off the edge, but when is Fanfictions not.

Full Summary: The First Generation has defeated the enemy, and peace is insured throughout the lands. Bandits and other small organizations pop up, but never reach the rest of the world. Not like those of the past. All have their own children.. But what if the Heroes are not the only ones to pass on traditions? What if those once known for the Red Clouds return? And not the same as they were before.

Rating: T, but might change to M later.

I do require a Beta, if one would like to help me. Not that good at grammar and things like that.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The rumbling sound of thunder echoed across the darkened sky, lightning streaking across and giving sight to the forest and rock surroundings. Heavy rain plummeted down, making the nearby river swell with violence and power. As another set of sound and light came, the strikes lit up four dashing figures, dressed in telltale cloaks. One or both of their arms were holding something close to their bodies, trying to safeguard something from sight and the pounding weather. That did not stop the cries of fear that hinted at what they were carrying. They rang high above the August storm that bustled around them. The figures had to be quick, being caught with this weakness.. They would not know what would happen if enemies got a hold of them. Safely reaching a steep outcropping, they made it. Swiftly pulling out their left or right hand with the respective rings, each glowing bright blue, before the resound of the inner workings lifted the cavern's entrance.

Quickly making their way inside, and the boulder slamming shut behind them.. The booming of outside was now gone, but the quiet halls and rooms of the rather small base were filled with new sounds. Back in the main room, one of the humans pulled off the wet material that disgusted him more then anything at the moment. Golden blonde hair was revealed, removed from the normal gravity-defying nature, completely drenched in rain. His face angular, but not having the usual smirk or grin. The others followed, looking down at the forms in their arms, then at each other. No one said anything for a long time. Blue, black, purple and white all held grief and loss of what to do. The loudest, or what was known to be the loudest, spoke first. His voice was quiet and void of the slur of brutal words,

"I can't believe she died." The rest nodded, looking at the youngest, who was being held by the tallest. Squirming and writhing, still slightly blue from what had happened not a few minutes ago. "Jashin has her now." His free hand when to the pendant around his neck, which small hands soon tried to grab soon after. Purple flickered down to look at lavender, and he was glad that this one has stopped his crying.

The blonde gave a low sigh, looking down at his sleeping charge. A soft chuckle escaped as he saw that there was no crying. Still asleep from the earlier ruckus of running and yelling at each other. He finally spoke, his voice filled with a light sadness. "Danna would have been proud of Aya." The others would have agreed to the same thing. "She was his daughter through and through. Poisoned everyone before we even got there, and then had her." All eyes returned to the quieting form of the newborn in one of the large, blue arms. "But what are we going to do now, un? We can't hide them anymore, Ayatsuri was the only one who could watch them."

"I agree with Deidara, our main focus should not be on the Shrimp, she would not have liked to be mourned while her child is in danger." The blue man spoke up, and they agreed once more. "Our only chance is to find people who can take care of them." Their eyes turned to the silent one in the corner, holding a black-haired boy born not more than a couple of weeks ago. He seemed to be thinking, he could hand over his child to the mother. Who still wanted to take care of the small Uchiha. The blind eyes were calculating and thinking, even Deidara was willing to listen to what this man would say. For the sake of his son.

"Chinatsu has a chance in Suna." The eldest known Uchiha, at this time, spoke finally, "Her father is not to be trusted. And they do not have to know of her linage." More nods of agreement, as they shifted, and more thinking came. Broke again by Itachi. "Yoru will go back to his mother." Kiko was horrible with children, spoiling him or punishing him in the wrong manners, even if he was still quite young. It was better than a stranger handling his child, and being the heir to the Uchiha's.. Well that was something that called to hand his son back to the crazy woman, even if he rather disliked her. One night stands were a horrible idea. "You two will have to find homes. The four cannot stay with us." The youngest men nodded, holding their sons close for a moment, and sighed,

"Agreed."

~x~x~x~

Deidara's son, Takumi, and Hidan's boy, Kaname, were both given to a sweet, middle-aged woman they knew in Amegakure. She healed some of the Akatsuki, as well as fed them on numerous occasions, when a good home-cooked meal was in order. She was not able to have any of her own, but Mao promised to raise the boys as her own. Or as grandchildren, as the Akastuki members were thought of as sons to her. Those that visited, anyhow. Not only that, but when they could, they would be allowed to see the boys.

Itachi wasn't as lucky. Yoru was given back to his mother, to where she promptly never allowed Itachi to see his boy again. Which gave more stress to the man, but it was least stressful to know that his brother, and nearly everyone else in the world, had no clue about him. It was a semi-clear conscious, and less weight on his shoulders.

Chinatsu, granddaughter of Akasuna Sasori, was the only one left, and Deidara was the one honored with the task to take her to the Village Hidden in Sand. He thought the idea was insane, for him to go. And he would rather not liked to die while doing such, thanks to his stunt earlier in the Wind Country history. Luckily, the bomb expert managed to get her safely near Suna, in the shade. And hoped someone would find her. Someone did, and it was a surprise, and irony, that the one person who found her..

Was none other than the Kazekage himself. Sabaku no Gaara.


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you all who read the first part, and followed. This the first story I've written in a long time, so the more favorites and follows and reviews.. The faster I will update the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A Thousand Summers

* * *

Reds and golds and pinks fluttered through the sky, as dawn finally broke over the horizon. The small granules of sand glittered with the bright colors, making the dawn seem more spectacular. But that was for those that were unused to the land that was of Wind. This was a normal dawn for those who spent decades in its wake. The baking sun had yet to strike down, and it was rather a cool temperature, as that night had been a rather chilly one. For the heat of summer, anyhow. The Hidden Village that was in that country, was bustling with people, all ready for either the morning's market, or perhaps heading off to work. A few shinobi teams were heading off to complete missions given to them by their Kage, and a few were heading in from completed missions.

One of these Shinobi came in the form of a kunoichi, her steps taking her through the crowded Main Street. The Adobe buildings stood high above, not yet letting the warmth of the sun hit the shopping and haggling people. Sounds of chickens and banter were the loudest.. This was what the jonin missed about her birthplace, several years have passed since she last entered it. Though the smell that surrounded the streets, minus the spices and cooking stalls, were less to be desired. Her sight was set on the rounded building that had the symbol 風 or Wind in the center. The Sunagakure center, the office of the Kazekage and the council.

As she grew nearer, several of the guarding shinobi gave her a bright smile. Welcoming her back after so long, asking her how she had been. And how long she would be staying. "Only for a few days. That lazy ass thought it would help for some reason." She explained, her voice seemed tired and worn out. Though, it didn't feel any better to leave that man with their 6 month old son. She loved Shikamaru, but she swore that his fathering was slightly less to be desired. She was glad to have Sakura check in on them every now and then. Otherwise she would not have made it all the way here, and turned around as she got to the Land of Rivers.

"The Lord Kazekage will be happy to see you again, Temari-sama. He's got his hands full with the Bug." This made the blonde confused, her brows knitted for a moment, before realizing they were talking about the child that would be about 3 now. The dark haired man continued in a joking tone. "She's taken a liking to sit in his office and make animals out of the mission reports." This made her grin slightly, and this finished the conversation. They were now talking to a shinobi from the nearby Land of Mountains*****, who was acting as diplomat. Into the cool building did the fan-wearing woman went, hearing the bark of laughter from a familiar voice, which made her smile, and move to open the door.

~x~

Deep within the circular adobe building was a robed man sitting at his mahogany desk. Filing and receiving payment for missions, writing down mission objectives and descriptions in scrolls, and reading reports. A tiring, and near-thankless, job. Something most of the younger generation doesn't understand when they fight to become the next Kazekage. Allowing himself a break, the fingers went through his unruly auburn hair and he leaned back against his chair. His eyes shifted to the right, as he heard the sound of wood against wood. A small child was playing with a puppet, one that his older brother made, trying to pretend to be a puppet master. Lately, his mind had been on this small figure, and when she noticed that she was being watched, she turned to grin at her father-figure.

"Tou-tan." Even after her speech impairment had ended, that was the name that stuck to her, though she could call him 'Chichi' around the council or those that she did not like. A smile graced the Kazekage's lips as he heard those words, and did not notice as she got up off the floor and race over to him. Until maroon crossed his vision, it was short and messy. Even after one of the secretaries, most of the time it was Matsuri, had tried to get flatten. It was not what kept her by his side no matter what. Sometimes Kankuro had her, but they spent very little time together. It had always been Gaara. Calling him an 'Overprotective Father' was an understatement, but he wanted to get things right. Unlike his father's attempts with him and his siblings.

But the fear of her taken because he was the Kage, was not the only problem. What scared him.. And yes, even the ex-Ichibi container was frightened to the bone of this.. Was the fact that he might loose her. Or be killed. Because she was the spitting image of Akasuna no Sasori. Her features made everyone turn their heads, those that were old enough to remember what the Master of Puppets looked like. The only difference was her softer features. And the bright golden eyes she inherited from her mother. If one were to put a gold coin next to them, it would hold a slightly darker shade compared to the jewels that graced this child.

Then there was the actual begetter, that haunted his mind. Ayatsuri often visited several villages, and were quite close to the Akatsuki later in her years. Her main haunts were Amegakure, Konohagakure, and Sunagakure, and those lining areas. Not to say that this Bug's, as her Uncle calls her, mother was in the field of man-hopping. But it was hard to..

"O-TOU-SAN." The loud voice came through, snapping Gaara out of mass analysis of his adopted daughter. Who stood there, arms crossed, and pouting playfully. Her lower lip jutted out in the right angle and the golden eyes held that slight annoyance. She would get nothing with that, and the child knew that most of all. But it did get his attention, and that is all she wanted.

"Yes, Chinatsu?" His voice was even with the girl, who now had a bright grin on her face. She pointed to the large double doors which were the entrance to his office. Normally a knock would get the Kazekage away from picking apart things, but it seems not even that stopped him now that she was older. Ripping his gaze away from Chinatsu, he focused on this new person. Only to realize that his theories on knocking were dropped in an instant. This man, which leaned against the door on his elbow, never knocked. Just let himself in, and that was always the case. No matter how many times Gaara said in the past to do so, it was simply ignored. It was starting to be a failed effort to even tell him anymore. "Kankuro."

"Little brother, you need a break. You've been here since before the Bug got up." At her nickname, the niece ran to hug the puppet-master's legs, and with a pat of her head, she went out of the room. Free finally after several hours, actually two, of being cooped up, which was something she did not like very much. Her attention span did not keep for that long. Back in the large office, the two were arguing slightly. "At least eat Gaara. Chinatsu has already, but you have not moved from your desk. I know that the jonin exams are soon, but you need to see the light of day. And I know you did not have breakfast." Slightly dramatizing, it was a joke between the two of them, which allowed a smile to crack over the younger brother's face. The brunette was the only one to demand things like that, for it was true that Gaara might have even skipped lunch to fill out the mountain of paperwork that he had not even touched yet. They were sitting on his desk in a neat manner, in the corner in two stacks.

"Alright. But I must return soon, I have a important meeting soon." His voice was strict, and the two cracked into a chuckle and that loud laughter. Removing his green Kage robe, which was just in case someone diplomatic walked in, Gaara moved to follow Kankuro. Only to run into a very familiar figure. "Temari." The youngest blinked, actually surprised to see her standing near their doorway. Turning to see if the other knew, but his face was just as shocked. They had not seen each other since she had moved to Konoha to marry Shikamaru. And have their young son. Tsunade, nor the in-training Naruto, warned him of this incoming event. But it never failed to crack a smile on their faces.

"We have a lot to talk about, perhaps over breakfast. Or second breakfast for this one." The blonde thumbed to the second child, who looked offended for a slight second. It was true, the kabuki-painted man could eat several sittings of food in one go. But he was a guy, and he had to eat. And One must never miss a good opportunity. He could eat anything... Except for Spinach, even the though made him gag slightly. He followed behind his talking elder sibling and the younger, turning to look back to see if his niece was going to follow.. But Chinatsu had vanished. Kankuro should not have been surprised by this, it was something she often did. He blamed Aya, she always had the ability to disappear. The little runt was like her in that manner, as he looked through open doors to see where she had gone.

The cowl-wearer began to panic slightly, after several minutes of not finding her. Normally she popped up with that bright smile, holding up whatever she found interesting at that time. And it wasn't until her loud scream, panicked and afraid, sounded in the Kage building, did he stop dead. In a full sprint, he went into the dark room, only to find her in the fetal position on the floor. Bawling, and sounded to be in a lot of pain. It was until he looked over at what she had broken, did he outwardly cuss. Gaara was not going to be happy.

* * *

* = Go look at my Profile, there should be map there.

I had debated for an hour whether to leave the cliffhanger, or keep going.. In the end, Cliffhanger won. Next chapter will be longer. Every child will have two chapters on them. And then an extra bit at the end. Then the plot kicks off.


	3. Chapter 2

I'm on a role with these. I'll keep going for you guys. I do require a Beta Reader.. Or someone who's willing to give a straight critic on the chapter. And if you guys have any ideas on the characters, minus Chinatsu.. (And the moment when you realize that you spelled your character's name wrong the entire story.).. Then that would be awesome. I don't need OC's of any kind, I just need ideas~

* * *

Chapter 2

Protector Crane

* * *

Wild thumping of shoe'd feet against wooden floors sounded as a small, red haired child ran through the wide halls in search for more things to discover. The deeper she went, the more trouble she could possibly get in. Some parts of the tower were forbidden to her, but that did not stop her. It only drove her curiosity to learn more about what her world was like outside this building and the encasing walls of Sunagakure. Perhaps just a peak, and if her papa or her uncle asked, she would never lie, and say she touched nothing. Which was a half-truth, but they didn't know that. In her journey, she nearly bumped into a few people, which the three year old bowed and apologized.. Waiting for them to exit her line of sight, and dive into the nearest unknown door.

Little fear to no fear came as she looked around the room. Mountains of paper and scrolls, lined with large metal cabinets and basin's filled with more of the reed-made objects written on by ink. In a slight awe, she weaved between them, giggling. It was like going through a forest, but after a few minutes, the short attention span and impatience got to her. She ran out as fast as she could, nearly knocking over the tall towers in her haste to leave. The polite girl shut the door behind her, and went back into the hall. Only to have a loud bang and something crashing into the floor, making her flinch in a sheepish way.

"Oops." Another bit of laughter came from her mouth, but dived into the nearby room, adjacent to the filing room. Closing the door behind her, she turned to look at the much larger space. It was filled with paintings and art of every single type. Puppets and clay jars as well. Her eyes widened with complete awe and shock, and then she went to explore, and touch everything. Her first stop was a pretty silk tapestry of a frail looking bald man, who had a long beard and mustache. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that he had rings around his eyes like her papa had. And his hands were held out, palms facing forward. There was a character in each palm, one read 心, or Heart, the other was 受, or Accept. The two words combined made the character for 'Love', but that was not something she understood until later.

However, what caught her attention most of all, seemed to be the most important object. Even past the painting of her father, which she glanced over once. This was where her curiosity crossed the line between Childish and Dangerous. For on a tall stone slab, a bit taller than she, was a sandy brown tea kettle. Chinatsu's head tilted to the right, confused on how such a thing got there in the first place. 守鶴 was written on the front in gold. The short child, who was at least three or four inches below average in the Sand Village, stood on the tips of her toes to try to touch it.

Managing to do so for a few seconds, a deep voice, almost bored and interested at the same time, echoed out. "Now what exactly are you doing, Chibi?" The words held much amusement and irritation, and spoke highly of himself. As she would find out later. These same words, made her reel back, and turn to look at the closed door with an innocent smile like she had been caught. Only for it to fall in slight confusion. There was no one there.

"Hello?" She asked with a whisper, but it was not answered. Returning to the porcelain ware, she reached to poke it again, and the voice returned quite quickly.

"I," This was spoken in that 'ore', or higher-than-thou words, "Do not know whether you are a brave.. Or a down right stupid child. Do you know who I am? Or what you are messing with?" It was spoken in grumbles, which only made the bubbly child giggle and answer with something that one of her age could come up with. It was cute, but a rolling sigh of frustration came after it from the voice inside the pot.

"You talk funny." Chinatsu had heard people speak in that manner before, but it never failed to make her crack a smile and laugh. It was funny to her, to think that someone wanted to better then everyone else. Though, she answered his questions politely, "I don't know you you are. But you seem nice." Another growling sigh came from the beast, as inside he was holding his head in his claws. This is why he hated children, they never understood anything. But another side reasoned that she had no clue on who he was, for she was never told. Well then, a teaching was in order. For he would not have the fox win, but he had to check.

"I am the Ichibi, something your little mind probably would not comprehend." He snorted, and made a noise as he could feel her start to pick up his make-shift container. Now with two hands on the teapot, he could feel her power... She was similar to that of his last host.. But taking one when they weren't newborns was against the rules. That was so that there was no trouble that might come. He would be lying if he said he wasn't tempted.

"Oh!" She said, she knew who that was, and she bowed politely. "Pleasure to meet you, Shukaku-san. You were in my Chichi, right?" The young girl had earned a few points, even though the previous bombardment of his eternal sleep. Not only did this child have good manners, but she was the spawn of Gaara. A grin spread over his face. He needed a good host, and it was tiring being inside this jar. Shukaku had to persuade this girl. Though her next words snapped him out of his diabolical plotting. "I'm Chinatsu." That sealed him, he already liked her, and it almost reminded him of Bunpuku. This could be an enjoyable host for once.

But how to do it. His answer came in the form of an itch. The dust that had collected all over this place had become overbearing, and in a small sneeze.. The tanuki could feel his jail falling, and when it shattered.. In such slow, agonizing moments to him, he was free. For several seconds, before entering his soul and body into this host. All he could say was that she broke it, and it was that or rampaging through town. But something didn't feel right.. Of course. One thing he forgot about molding with a child older than a few days..

Their souls would merge.

This was why this was forbidden. Shukaku reprimanded himself. How could he! The greatest of the Tailed Beasts, forget about this one detail! But what was done, was done.

And the noise of her loud screams sealed that deal officially.

~x~

Kankuro let out a low sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. His niece was in the hospital for several days now, unable to wake up. Her constant screaming was heard, as her body, mind, and soul was fighting against that of the Ichibi. His younger sibling did not sleep through this time, either pacing around in a nervous manner, or trying to forget with paperwork. Barely eating as well, but that was everyone who thought dear of the Bug. It was clearly her own doing, smashing the pot. But who is to say that demon didn't persuade her to. Bringing his tanned fist against the nearest wall, he seemed to be the one that was taking this more personal. If he had been there just a few seconds earlier. If he had run to find her, she might not have to go through with this.

At the coughing of a nervous jonin that didn't want to be at the bad end of anyone of the Sand Siblings, she spoke in the calmest manner that she could. "The Elder Council wishes to speak to you, Kankuro-sama." Her voice was still shaken, but bowed and left as quick as she could. He didn't blame her for running, he probably looked like a Oni at this very moment. Running a hand over his face, the puppet master accepted the summons, and traveled towards the Kazekage Tower. His legs took him automatically, up the flight of stairs and down towards the large council room. It seems the meeting as already started, arguing sounded as soon as he opened the red doors.

".. can't be serious. The Ichibi should have been sealed in that room. How could a three year old girl possibly open a sealed door?" One of the elders, the one that both brothers detested. He was constantly looking backwards, instead of forwards. And he hated the small child that constantly used the Tower as a playground. The purple and black wearing man settled himself against the wall, his arms crossed to listen at what these people had to say. His presence was for Gaara's sake, who's fingers were slightly turning red from being locked together and attempting not to loose his patience. This man, and several others, were speaking against his own daughter, hell he was tempted to beat the living daylights out of them.

"She had always been wanting to learn more about the world around her. Books could not even hold her hunger for it." A kinder, younger member of the council spoke up. His hands were folded similarly to his Kazekage's, but not to keep himself from storming out of room. "And I believe it is in our best interest to look past the how. Now we must know what to do with her. Only this council knows that Chinatsu is not our Lord Gaara's child, but perhaps we could trick the rest of the world into thinking that she always had the Bijuu." That was spoken after several moments of silence, and seemed to have heads turning to the black haired man.

A few hours of debate later, Nori's plan was eventually agreed on, and there seemed to be a lot of stress off the red head. He barely spoke during this entire thing, and his mind was clearly elsewhere. Now to see what would happen, and most of them wished the small child in the hospital would make it.

A day had passed, and yet the battle continued, this time with rapidly flaring chakra that sent most of the Shinobi on edge, but they were given the reason for it. The one that the council had made up to keep the village at ease. Most seemed calmer, others were even more frightened at the fact that this was Tailed-Beast chakra that was being held onto by a small child. This continued into the evening, before eventually, the two raging energies became one. Leveling out to a heavy hum of power, then to one that Chinatsu could hold on her own. During this time, her father had not left her side, gently wrapping her in sand to help her sleep better. It was something he when she was a tiny thing, and had to keep his hands free to write. It never failed in making a peaceful smile come over both parent and child's face.

~x~

"Its time to wake up Chibi, our fight is over. You have one this time, but do not think that I simply let you won." The almost drunken tone of Shukaku came, as he was starting to be rather fond of this young girl. Even will her lack of knowledge on most things, stayed on par with him in witty comments. Or ones that his new host could understand. "Next time, will be different. I will not always let you win, you know." This was said in amusement, the tanuki was a bragger, but she knew that already in the nearly 48 hours that she had been in his domain.

"But don't you need me?" She simply said, crossing her arms and gave him a grin after a long stare. She had used the 'Ore' as well, which made the ancient creature chuckle, and simply answer with.

"Just wake up, child. Tomorrow, I will teach you what you need to know."

* * *

That ends the Chinatsu section of the introductions. Next will be Takumi. I will not be posting for a few days, for I will have no internet. So when I do return, expect either a massive Chapter 3, or both 3 and 4.


End file.
